doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael (episode)
Michael is the 10th Series premiere of Doctor Who (2005-), and is Riderfan2150's debut as showrunner. Plot Blurb After Clara and Danny departed, The Doctor regenerated, but before he could leave Coal Hill, a young man skated into the TARDIS. Who is he and who was he fleeing from? Synopsis The Doctor, still in his previous incarnation's clothes, prepares the TARDIS for takeoff when the doors of the police box fly open and a young man in a Coal HIll uniform skates in. He doesn't yet notice the odd room he's in, nor The Doctor, but instead halts his skateboard and shuts the doors, leaning up against them. The Doctor demands to know who he is, and Michael notices his surroundings for the first time. He remarks that its a police box, but the Doctor explains its not, not really. He explains that it's a TARDIS (Time and Relative Dimension in Space) and can go anywhere and anywhen. He also introduces himself as The Doctor (Doctor Who? Michael asks). Just the Doctor. The Doctor then asks for his name again, and the boy introduces himself as Michael Fisher. The Doctor asks what he was running from, and Michael replies that there are people with guns in their hands out there. The Doctor leaps into action, quickly running back to the TARDIS and flipping on the camera. It shows that the Autons are approaching. The Doctor flips a lever and the TARDIS takes off before the Autons can fire into it. Michael asks where they are going, and the Doctor replies that they are going to the roof. The Doctor then asks what he looks like. Michael asks why he doesn't know, and the Doctor briefly explains regeneration. Michael replies that he looks to be in his 20's, needs to shave a bit, and is ginger. Upon hearing this, The Doctor does a jig, before becoming serious once again. On the roof of Coal Hill, The Doctor and Michael watch as the Autons wander around the spot where the TARDIS was moments ago. Michael asks how they stop them and The Doctor pulls out anti-plastic and says that if they find the conciousness, they can shut down the Autons. They go back to the TARDIS and The Doctor, thinking aloud says that it can't be the same place as http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Rose_(TV_story)%7Clast time, as that was destroyed. Michael asks what he's talking about, and The Doctor ignores him. The Doctor asks Michael if there is anywhere underground where the Conciousness could hide. Michael mentions the Bond Street station closure. The Doctor sets his course, and he and Michael emerge in the empty subway station. Sure enough, the conciousness is there, writhing around on the tracks. The Doctor and Michael are soon surrounded by mannequins. The Doctor raises the bottle of anti plastic, ready to throw, but it is shot by one of the Autons and is rendered useless. The Doctor draws his sppon from his jacket and manages to deflect a single bullet from one of the Autons before that too is rendered useless. The Doctor curses and shouts for Michael to run. They race back to the TARDIS, where the Doctor runs off down a hallway and comes back with another vial of anti-plastic. The Doctor and Michael run back to the Nestene lair and, this time are sucessful in destroying the conciousness with Anti-Plastic. As the Conciousness screams and dies once more, The Doctor looks around at the now-dead manequins. Selecting one, he drags it back to the TARDIS. Michael follows him after a moment of standing in shock, absorbing all that happened. Inside the TARDIS, The Doctor emerges wearing the manequin's clothes. Michael raises an eyebrow, but says nothing. The Doctor asks whether or not he looks good, to which Michael replies that he's not gay, so he doesn't know. The Doctor laughs and aks Michael where he wants to go next. Michael replies that he's always liked King Arthur. Cast Rupert Grint as The Doctor Charlie Rowe as Michael Fisher Continuity The Doctor references the events of Rose . Category:Episodes Category:New Doctor Category:Series Premiere Category:Stories featuring Autons